


The First Steps

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Frodo, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Thorin helps little Frodo learn to walk





	The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short but I wanted to write some fluff in the middle of the night and I’m really tired so it couldn’t be very long XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo had turned his head only for a moment.

A teacup had fallen from the inn table, where the royal consort of Erebor had been sitting, sipping his afternoon tea, and keeping an ever watchful eye on his little son, who sat playing with his toys on the floor below.

“Wonderful.” Bilbo sighed, forced to get down from his cozy armchair and take a terribly uncomfortable knee so that he might be able to reach beneath the table. “That’s going to leave a stain on the rug, I’m sure. Absolutely lovely.”

His hand grasped the fallen cup and he was able to easily retrieve it, but when he rose from the ground, ready once more to take a comforting seat, he was met with an astounding sight.

Little Frodo, who had not yet reached his first birthday, was standing on his own two feet! 

“Oh!” Bilbo exclaimed when the gravity of the situation struck him. “Frodo! My dear! Just how did you manage such a thing?” 

He knelt again before his son, and the baby smiled and giggled at him cutely, completely unaware of the significance of this most precious moment. 

“Come here, little love.” Bilbo urged his child, holding out his arms to the lad. “Papa will catch you.”

Frodo wobbled on his chubby little legs, and a frightened frown came over his darling face.

“Oh, my sweet little faunt, don’t be afraid.” Bilbo assured him. “You can do it. I know you can.”

Frodo only whimpered at him, turning his head then as the door to their chambers opened, attracting his immediate attention.

“Thorin! Come quickly!” Bilbo called to the King, as their son continued to stand, though rather unsteadily.

“What’s happened?” Thorin demanded, hurrying over to his consort and child in alarm. His eyes widened and his mouth fell agape when he glimpsed little Frodo.

“He’s afraid to fall, the poor little dear.” Bilbo explained to his husband. “If he had a bit of help, maybe...”

Bilbo needn’t have suggested it. Thorin was already stepping in to assist their little lad, gently taking Frodo’s tiny hands into his own much larger ones. 

“Come, my son.” He cooed to the young fauntling, gently taking on step back.

Frodo took a small step as well, still clinging to Thorin’s hands for support. 

“Oh, Thorin...” Bilbo gasped, placing a hand over his mouth as he watched with great anticipation. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Frodo. Come to Adad.” Thorin continued to urged his little one, taking another slow step backward and smiling when Frodo took another as well.

“Is he going to do it?” Bilbo worried as he watched Thorin begin to let go of their son’s hands. 

The little prince’s lip began to quiver as he realized that Thorin was no longer holding him, and he reached for the King desperately, whining and threatening to wail if his birth giver did not pick him up.

“No, my lad, you must come to me this time.” Thorin told his child, his arms reaching out as well to catch the boy if he were to fall over. 

Frodo pouted and let out a little sob of frustration, but, at the very same moment, he began to take a step on his own.

“Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed. 

“I’ve got him.” The King assured his consort, his eyes locked on those of their impatient child, who was but two more tiny steps from his grasp. “Come now, Frodo. You can do it.”

The little prince fussed, yet another step was taken.

“That’s it, lad. One more now.” Thorin encouraged him, a rare smile gracing his ever stern face. 

Bilbo had already begun to weep at the sight of his husband and their son. 

“He’s walking...” The hobbit mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief as he dried his eyes with a handkerchief. 

Frodo huffed and finally took the last step towards Thorin, clinging tightly again to the Dwarf King once he was swept up into the safe haven of his arms.

“Frodo! My son! You’ve done it!”  
Thorin praised the wide eyed fauntling, kissing his tubby little cheek and hugging him close to his heart.

Frodo forgot his earlier frustrations and began once more to coo and giggle at his delighted parents.

“His very first steps!” Bilbo cheered, swiping the boy from Thorin and planting a kiss to his cheek as well. “Oh my sweet little lad! I’m so proud of you!”

Frodo squealed happily and kicked his little feet.

He didn’t quite understand why his parents were filled with such joy, but whenever they were glad, it made him joyful as well.


End file.
